sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Turning Solo Over to the Empire
You leave the TurboShaft, stepping out into the penthouse level. Penthouse Level - CSA HQ The foyer is spacious and piously still, as if waiting in attendance to those who occupy the offices leading off it. The floor is a deep grey, blued metal chairs and small tables clustered in two groups. The walls are off-white, and are hung with images of former officers of the Authority, their visages, some severe, some plainly deadpan, watch the occupants of the room as if judging their worth. The wall facing the turboshaft is embedded with the CSA logo, dark blue and silvery grey. Contents: Duke The turboshaft Sabbath Obvious exits: PREX leads to Office of the Prex, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . ExO leads to Executive Office, Penthouse Level - CSA HQ . DIREX leads to Direx Board Meeting Room - Penthouse Level -- CSA HQ . A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. Before you is a rather formidable yellow Labrador. He returns your gaze with a quiet stare from his big brown eyes, as if silently contemplating you. He appears to weigh nearly a hundred pounds, if not more. His paws are slightly large, indicating his young age and inferring his growth is not complete. About his neck is a thick leather collar which seems to fit him comfortably. Attached to the collar are a few tags as well as a metal loop suitable to snap a leash to. A brass nameplate bearing some wear still manages to shine in the light, the scrpit it bears reading "DUKE". Simone_Drake steps out of the TurboShaft, Duke close by her side. Sabbath is standing on the wall opposite to the turbo shaft as you enter the room. Sabbath says, "Good Evening, Miss Drake." A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cloak which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. He wears a long, flowing black cape which falls to just below his shins. He wears a utility belt around his waist, upon which is an occupied blaster holster, as well as a slim, silver cylindrical object approximately one foot in length. Simone_Drake offers a nod in greeting as the Turboshaft doors close behind her, the canine now sitting attentively by her side. She comments lightly, "It will only be a good evening once Solo is out of my Sector and these damned New Republic warships leave." Sabbath chuckles. "I agree. I'll assume we'll be proceeding to him now?" Simone_Drake nods, "Yes, the sooner he's off my planet, the better." She turns and calls for the Turbolift, "He's being held in the Security Office, down by the Starport." Sabbath nods. "After you." As the doors slide open, Simone turns and heads into the lift, the canine remaining by her side. You step into the sleek steel interior of the TurboShaft. The turboshaft The interior of the TurboShaft is functional yet sleek and attractive. Shiny steel walls surround the 10-meter square area, which can bear thousands of kilograms. There are no controls on this lift; only a set of grilled speakers and a touchpad are available to operate the TurboShaft. A large display screen reads: FLOOR LIST ( ) Level 1 - Lobby ( ) Level 2 - Offices, Second Floor ( ) Level 3 - Security Offices, Third Floor ( ) Level 4 - Business Offices, Fourth Floor (*) Level 5 - Penthouse Level ( ) Level 6 - Roof Landing Pad Duke steps inside from the penthouse level. Sabbath steps inside from the penthouse level. The TurboShaft closes its doors as a low humming and whirring sound emanates from the steel walls around you. You feel a slight pull towards the floor, but within seconds, the slightly queasy feeling has dissipated and the doors hiss open again to greet the lobby. Sabbath steps out into the lobby. Duke steps out into the lobby. You leave the TurboShaft, stepping out into the lobby. Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City The lobby is spacious and quiet, voices of businessbeings muted to near whispers as they pass before the great corporate seal of the Corporate Sector Authority displayed in dull silver on the north wall. The room is a vast space of light grey carpet and darker grey walls made of extremely sturdy fused metal materials. Scattered matte black metal chairs are set here and there about small tables, nicely placed to that one may have a private conversation. The Espos do not bother to be subtle; rather, there is always four by the broad doors into the building, and six more standing about looking alert. Contents: Contents: Duke Sabbath The turboshaft Obvious exits: OUT leads to Government District - Capital City . The turboshaft closes its steel doors with a hiss, and it leaves with a muted whir. The turboshaft opens its doors smoothly, allowing entrance. Dillon emerges from the TurboShaft. Dillon has arrived. Simone_Drake is walking towards the exit of the Lobby, Duke by her side. Sabbath turns around quickly as he hears to Turboshaft doors open. Sabbath is beside Simone, near the exit. Dillon steps out of the turboshaft carrying an expensive looking briefcase. He walks past the Espo security station without delay and toward the exit. Sabbath continues on through the doors. Simone_Drake heads out of the lobby, Duke moving along with her. Duke walks past the Espo security and out of the building. Duke has left. You walk past the Espo guards and out into the Government plaza. Government District - Capital City The street here is broad, almost a plaza, an elaborate fountain formed of black metal with a silver sheen placed in the center. Clear water trickles dutifully through the metal designed of absract and politically correct artistry as various officials make their way briskly past it on their way to business; the play of the water make no impression upon the leaders of the Corporate Sector Authority. Their large building rises to the east, other governmental buildings croaching in it's shadow as subordinates. The somber serious wealth is mingled with a sense of power thousands of systems in strength as Espos watch dispassionately. The Espo police presence here is normal. Contents: Duke Computer Terminal Obvious exits: CH leads to Courthouse - Capital City . CA (MEMBERS ONLY) leads to Cafe Abattoir - Capital City . E leads to Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City . NW leads to Port District - Capital City . IE Imperial Embassy leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Sabbath comes out of the gleeming doors of the CSA Corporate Headquarters. Sabbath has arrived. Dillon comes out of the gleeming doors of the CSA Corporate Headquarters. Dillon has arrived. You head northwest into the main port district. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Several Espo troopers stand out like statues among the sea of people passing through. They watch everything that goes on around them with a tight grip on their blasters, ready for anything. The Espo police presence here is normal. Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Sabbath comes along the road to the southeast. Sabbath has arrived. Duke comes along the road to the southeast. Duke has arrived. Sabbath moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Sabbath has left. Duke moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Duke has left. You move west through the District, into the Spaceport Center. Spaceport Center - Capital City If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. There are many conspicuously armed Espo patrols here in a high state of paranoid alert. Contents: Duke Sabbath STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Aggressor Espo Squad STARFIGHTER: SoruSuub Nestt MLF -- Infinity STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse Security Computer MailBox Obvious exits: E leads to Port District - Capital City . S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport . N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City . SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. Port Security Office - Spaceport The Port Security Office is brisk and formal, Authority Security officers moving around within the station, checking in and out and making various reports. A steel desk separates visitors from the security officers to the rear, and you are carefully watched by several armed Espos. On the far end of the room, the steel walls of the detention cell are inset glumly into the white walls. WARNING, IF YOU ENTER THE CELL YOU CAN NOT GET OUT. There are many conspicuously armed Espo patrols here in a high state of paranoid alert. Contents: Etti IV: Subspace Console ESPO Major Starks Obvious exits: Cell B leads to Detention Cell B - Security Station -- Capital City . OUT leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Cell A leads to Detention Cell - Security Station -- Capital City . Sabbath has arrived. Duke has arrived. Sabbath says, "Ahhh, he is close. Which cell?" Sabbath cackles with glee. Simone_Drake glances back just briefly to give Sabbath a slightly odd look before turning back and facing the second cell, "He's over in Cell B." She starts walking in that direction. Detention Cell B - Security Station -- Capital City The cell is small, possibly 6x5, with only a small plastisteel window which is frequently shut. In the darkness, there is a small cot with ancient and uncomfortable furnishings; mattress and a scrap of blanket. A sink and toilet are across from the cot, both beyond what would be considered hygenic. It is very still here. The Espo police presence here is normal. Contents: Han_Solo Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath steps into the cell, a grin across his face. Han_Solo is standing, leaning against the fall wall in the dim little room. He glances up as the door opens. Eyes of a seasoned space jockey look out from a weathered face. Handsome, in a rugged way, and habitually alert, this man has the cockiness of one used to living on the edge and succeeding. He is dressed in a short sleeve T-shirt and long pants made of very flimsy material. The fabric is black with dirty light patches of dust and dirt here and there, and doesn't seem to have been washed recently. Sabbath says, "I've been waiting a long time for you, Captain Solo. Your days of piracy and crime are over." Han_Solo smirks, straightening, his hands bound in binders. "What, they doing a movie? Forgot the vidcam, pal." Simone_Drake steps in the cell and stands quietly back by the door, content with just watching. Sabbath says, "When I'm through with you, you'll wish it was a movie." Sabbath says, "Miss Drake, how shall we transport this criminal to my ship?" Han_Solo glances briefly to Simone, then back to Sabbath. "You the loudmouth of the Empire or something?" His eyes narrow at Sabbath's words. Simone_Drake shrugs to Sabbath, "We can get an Espo Van down here to move him, but that tends to draw some attention." Sabbath peers at Solo, a grin across his face. "You could say that." he turns his head to Simone and speaks softly. "I suppose it would be best if he were unconcious. And if I move my ship to the Public starport." Han_Solo says, "Whoa, hold on a sec, where do you -think- I'm going?" Sabbath says, "Where do I -think- you're going? I -know- where you are going." Sabbath says, "And Captain, I assure you. Compared to where you'll be, you will wish you were still in this cell." Han_Solo's tone turns abruptly into angry warning. "Now look here, pal, you don't know what you're doing. You can't just waltz in like this." Simone_Drake nods slightly to Sabbath's words which were spoken to her, "That would probably work best, yes. I just don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to this little transfer." Sabbath laughs at Solo's words. "Oh can't I?" Han_Solo looks incredulously at Simone, but it's a quick look replaced by resolve. Sabbath says, "Are you going to stop me, Captain?" Han_Solo smiles mirthlessly. "Bring it on." Simone_Drake glances slightly over to Solo, but doesn't let her gaze remain on him long before returning it to Sabbath. Sabbath speaks, anger rising in his voice. "Believe me Capatain Solo, nothing could bring me greater pleasure than to disembowel you right here, but I'm afraid we've something bigger in mind for you." Han_Solo says, "Well good, I'm glad I could so my little part by keeping my guts." Sabbath says, "But if you will excuse me for a few moments, I must prepare my ship. I will be back shortly. Miss Drake, you may be best off outside of the cell until I return. Who knows what this criminal may try and do to you." Han_Solo says nothing, merely flexes his hands, glowering. Simone_Drake nods slightly to Sabbath, not turning her gaze back to even glance at Han before walking out of the cell. From the second B cell, Simone_Drake has left. Port Security Office - Spaceport The Port Security Office is brisk and formal, Authority Security officers moving around within the station, checking in and out and making various reports. A steel desk separates visitors from the security officers to the rear, and you are carefully watched by several armed Espos. On the far end of the room, the steel walls of the detention cell are inset glumly into the white walls. WARNING, IF YOU ENTER THE CELL YOU CAN NOT GET OUT. There are many conspicuously armed Espo patrols here in a high state of paranoid alert. Contents: Duke Etti IV: Subspace Console ESPO Major Starks Obvious exits: Cell B leads to Detention Cell B - Security Station -- Capital City . OUT leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Cell A leads to Detention Cell - Security Station -- Capital City . From the second B cell, Sabbath has left. Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath says, "I will be back shortly." Sabbath departs the office, heading into the Port Center. Sabbath has left. Simone_Drake sits back in a chair facing, but not too close to, the cell which contains Solo. The chair's back is up against the far wall across from the cell, and she waits with a nervous patience for Sabbath to return. Sabbath has arrived. Simone_Drake rises from her chair and turns her gaze to the door. Sabbath says, "The preparations have been made." Simone_Drake nods, and motions to the cell with a hand, "How are we going to get him from here to there? I've seen him kill and maim two of the better interrogators we had not too long ago. He won't go peacefully." Sabbath moves his cloak, revealing his blaster. "I'll bash him about the head until he is subdued." Sabbath says, "Solo is no match for the force, or a good blaster." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow slightly, but shrugs, "Well, I guess if you're going to bash him in the head, you better get started now so we can get him out of here." She motions to the door. Sabbath says, "You may wait here, there's no sense us both going in. I have a feeling he may try something." Sabbath has left. From the second B cell, Sabbath has arrived. Simone_Drake shrugs again and nods, remaining where she is even while Sabbath moves into the cell. From the second B cell, Sabbath walks into the cell, but does not seem to see anyone. "What the.." From the second B cell, Han_Solo surges out from the left side of the door, seeking to drop his bound arms about the person's neck. From the second B cell, Han_Solo rolls a 18 for his BRAWLING skill. A Good roll! From the second B cell, Sabbath turns to the left and see's Solo darting towards him. From the second B cell, Sabbath rolls a 25 for his BRAWLING skill. An Excellent roll! From the second B cell, Sabbath extends his left arm in time to grasp Solo's right arm. He quickly throws Solo into the door of the cell. From the second B cell, Han_Solo can't help but look surprised as his attack is deflected into the door. He slams into said door, his surprised turning to piss'doffishness. From the second B cell, Sabbath growls, "That was extremely foolish. But I can't blame you for trying." From the second B cell, Han_Solo snarls a grin. "I never claimed to be bright." He lifts a foot, trying to get in a push at you, back to the door. From the second B cell, Sabbath says, "Don't make this any more difficult for yourself than you have to, Captain Solo." From the second B cell, Sabbath shifts to his right side, and is kicked in the front of his thigh. From the second B cell, Sabbath moves his hand from your arm up to your neck. From the second B cell, Han_Solo's head hits the door with a thunk and he eyes Sabbath, as if still sizing him up for a cutting down. From the second B cell, Sabbath begins to grasp your neck with his hand. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." From the second B cell, Han_Solo says with difficulty, "You know.... I'm bored enough here....to...take it hard..." and circles an arm up to strike at your wrist with as much force as he can manage. From the second B cell, Sabbath stiffens his arm and begins to squeeze his hand, choking you. "I'll ask you once more, and only once. My patience grows thin with you." From the second B cell, Han_Solo drops his bound arms, making audible gagging sounds. But he manages three words: "Kiss....my.... Wookie...." From the second B cell, Sabbath scowls, bearing his teeth as he increases the power used to choke you. "Very well then. Have it your way." From the second B cell, Han_Solo grits his teeth, letting a glare talk. More than little old ladies would faint at the words his look tells. The glare homes in on the repugnent ugly man's beady little eyes as breathing is restricted. From the second B cell, Sabbath continues to choke you as he reaches into his cloak with the other hand to produce a small vial with a sharp edge. He brings the vial towards your neck. From the second B cell, Han_Solo eyes it out of the corner of his eye, but he's beyond saying anything about it. He tilts his head away anyway as it draws near. From the second B cell, Sabbath brings the small vial down on your neck, a tiny ammount of a violet liquid seeps out, and a small portion of blood trickles out of the skin. From the second B cell, Han_Solo makes a small growling noise and shakes his head at the touch. He blinks at you, eyes unfocusing after a moment. From the second B cell, Sabbath grins and releases the pressure to your neck as the concoction begins to take effect. From the second B cell, Han_Solo draws in a long ragged breath and promptly slumps floorwards in a very ungraceful fashion. From the second B cell, Sabbath removes his hand, and moves to the left to allow the body to fall to the ground. From the second B cell, Han_Solo's weak attempt to stop himself with bound hands fails, and he's down for the count. From the second B cell, Sabbath taps on the cell door as a signal for it to be opened. From the second B cell, He then walks to the front of Solo, lifts him up by his arms, and hoists him onto his shoulders. Sabbath has arrived. Han_Solo has arrived. Simone_Drake glances up to the door, her eyes partially holding an impatient question that she would rather not vocalize. "Is everything ready?" Sabbath walks out of the cell with Solo around his shoulders. His face is soaked with persperation. Sabbath says, "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Drake. I will be off for Imperial space now." Simone_Drake glances to the door, then back to Sabbath, "Don't you think walking across the starport with an unconsious prisoner will draw attention?" Sabbath says, "Perhaps, but there are ways to get around it." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow slightly. Sabbath says, "My shuttle is landed quite close to the Security Office entrance. If anyone should spot me I should be able to run for the ship." Simone_Drake doesn't appear comforted by that comment. Sabbath says, "My only other option for you is to have you assist me in getting him to the shuttle. It doesn't matter to me either way." Simone_Drake frowns slightly, glancing again to the door, then back to Sabbath and the unconscious Solo. "I just want this done as quietly as possible, drawing little to no attention.." Sabbath says, "Miss Drake, it's late in the evening. There will not be many people in the star port. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get rid of this... Excess baggage." Simone_Drake lets out a nervous sigh and nods, "All right." She calls Duke over to her side where he sits quietly. Sabbath proceeds to exit the Security Office, Solo still hanging around his shoulders. Sabbath departs the office, heading into the Port Center. Sabbath has left. Han_Solo departs the office, heading into the Port Center. Han_Solo has left. You leave the Port Security office with a quick step. Spaceport Center - Capital City If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. There are many conspicuously armed Espo patrols here in a high state of paranoid alert. Contents: Han_Solo Sabbath STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond Espo Squad STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse Security Computer MailBox Obvious exits: E leads to Port District - Capital City . S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport . N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City . SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. Duke comes out of the Port Security Office to the south. Sabbath walks quickly to the Crazy Diamond, Solo around his shoulders. Simone_Drake steps out of the Security Office and remains close to the door. The Ramp of the Crazy Diamond begins to lower as Sabbath gets close to it. Sabbath begins walking up the ramp of the ship. He turns and looks at Simone one last time before walking into the ship. Sabbath has left. Han_Solo has left. Simone_Drake glances around the starport in a slightly nervous fashion before focusing on the ramp and offering a slight nod. She then turns and heads off towards the east quickly, Duke by her side. Duke moves to the east, into the Port District. You move east, into the Port District. The area looks a bit darker, and you feel watched by many eyes. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Several Espo troopers stand out like statues among the sea of people passing through. They watch everything that goes on around them with a tight grip on their blasters, ready for anything. The Espo police presence here is normal. Contents: Duke Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Simone_Drake enters the Port District and speaks quietly into her comlink. A moment later four Espo guards enter from the crowd to join her at her side. Duke moves east onto a wide avenue. You step along a wide avenue lined with places of residence. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Duke Shenner Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . Simone_Drake steps into the area quietly, a canine by her side. Four guards move alongside her as she makes her way towards one of the many residences on the Avenue. Sitting crosslegged on one of the park benches, dark red head down, Shenner plays flute: a solemn ditty in a minor key, slow triplets rising on the night breeze. Simone_Drake offers a curious glance over to the source of the music as she continues towards her house, but makes no slowing of pace, seemingly quite intent on her destination. To most if not all passing glances, this individual could be summed up as 'young male human', and certainly the walk, stance, and mannerisms seem like those a brash young man would have. The short, spiky cap of dark red hair, with a brief little comma of a forelock over the left side of the brow, is masculine in look, as is the lean, angular build and tallish height. But if this is indeed a human male, it is one with uncommonly delicate features, dominated by large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes... and a closer regard may well reveal to the observer that this human's voice is a shade _too_ high to truly be a young man's tenor -- in fact, it sounds more like a young woman's contralto. This human is clad in blandly unobtrusive garb, the kind you might expect any common laborer or traveller to have on: a simple white tunic with a turned-up collar; a heavy, padded vest of dark grey, with multiple pockets; breeches of a slate-blue hue, tucked into scuffed but serviceable calf-high boots of a neutral tan suede. Over all of this is worn an overlarge brown flight jacket, big enough that it tends to obscure the utility belt at her waist -- and anything she might have stashed in it. She sees cordial enough, but wary and alert. The slim redheaded kid on the bench doesn't look up; in fact, there's quite the intent scowl of concentration on that pale young face. The flute's song is reasonably clear and loud, perhaps obscuring any nearing footsteps, though the musician's face is turned along the street nevertheless. There's a cloth out on the pavement before the bench the flute player has claimed, a silken piece of something that glitters under the street's illumination. Simone_Drake glances but a moment longer at the odd musician upon the bench, her eyes and pace indicating her thoughts are elsewhere and are more distracting to her than the rather clear music pervading the night air. She moves up the steps quickly, deactivating the many security devices upon her door one by one. The Espo guards stand watching the immediate area as the canine waits patiently by her side. The musician is clearly not trained -- clear though the music is, there's still nevertheless a raw quality about it that speaks of much improvisation. The notes occasionally skip, as breath is taken in the wrong places to sustain them, and sometimes as fingers touch the fluteholes in the wrong order. Perhaps it is not too surprising, then, that the flute song jumps a little at the passage of the woman, the guards, and the dog. Shenner does not shift stance on her chosen bench. She isn't sure she can, as her pulse abruptly decides to step up its tempo, but she can't help but follow the woman and her entourage at least by gaze until they're out of range for observation. Simone_Drake glances around once nervously before initiating the final sequences to disarm the security devices in place. As the door clicks open, two guards slip ahead of the woman and into her home, and through the windows the lights are seen to have been brought up. One guard returns to the door and speaks quietly to the woman, who then proceeds to enter the residence, the canine by her side. The remaining two guards take a final sweeping glance of the area before entering the house as well. The door shuts and a series of audible clicks and clacks are heard before all is silent from the residence. You unlock the front door and enter your house Piper's House - Capital City The main living room is decorated with a mixture of elegance and sophistication. Against the far wall of the room lies a small but comfortable couch and an end table with a lamp and a picture frame resting on it. As you cast your gaze to the left, you notice an elegant wooden bookcase standing in the corner, the grain of the wood identical to the end table. A large window faces east to overlook the park, upon the windowsill rests a crystal vase full of beautiful flowers. A fireplace has been built into the front wall of the room, two large armchairs resting on a small rug in front of it. Several pictures in frames are resting on the mantle. A dim hall lies directly ahead of you, leading to the back rooms of the house. Contents: Duke Obvious exits: Out leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . >_...._ Shenner feels her mind struggling for some kind of reaction, as her hands turn weighty, shaky, dropping the flute to her lap of their own accord. Finally, she manages to herself, _That was her..._ And then, a beat after, _I was THAT close to her house?!_ Two beats after, a sudden clench in her gut brings with it the wondering of whether _she_ can be seen where she is. Shenner sucks in a huge breath to calm herself. She lifts the flute again, to play for a while -- to keep from making _too_ abrupt a departure. But after a quarter of an hour, Shenner packs her flute away, and flees, as fast as she dares. > Shenner moves long the avenue to the west. > Shenner has left. Turning Solo Over to the Empire